Wishing Well
by SeasonalRayn
Summary: Chapter 1 - If Sky had to deal with this for the rest of his life, might as well look pretty.


**A/N] Y****es, this is how stories play out in my head. My sense of humor is whack but it gets the job done.**

* * *

><p>It was a usual day in the land of MineCraftia. The sun was square, white, and the only clouds that were in the sky were in people's faces. Like seriously, god damn it Sethbling, fix the stupid fog generator. Not everyone has access to the main screen in order to turn their vision of fog off. And it's still in their face even if they do turn the fog off, so fix that generator. Now. Anyways...<p>

The air was not only filled with that annoying fog, it was also filled with someone's screaming. It wasn't even the screaming that people give when they're being killed, oh no. It's the screaming from a particular SkyDoesMineCraft as he does a crazy-hard parkour map with his best friend Ty.

Except he's still dying from the falling anyways, so it might as well be the same thing. Ty sat on the block that Sky wasn't exactly able to reach, taunting him with all of his hands (there's only two, right?) and even a few other appendages that I honestly don't want to describe because this isn't my job.

_Ahem._

Sky was screaming his head off as he slipped off yet another block, slamming into the glass below face-first as a scream ripped its way out of his lungs. That's painful. Ty hardly cared, expecting to see Sky respawn again in front of him in order to re-try the jump, but when that didn't quite happen immediately he got a little worried.

Of course, the respawning machine malfunctioned sometimes, but it usually only brought the player all the way back to the beginning of the course due to twisted time loops. It usually only occurred when a person died too many times, so Ty cast his ruby gaze to the beginning of the course. Speaking of which, they haven't actually made it that far. That's how hard the course was.

...But considering their skill level, and the fact that Bodil had blazed past them a few hours ago, they probably just sucked.

Imagine Ty's surprise and horror when Sky eventually did spawn in front of him - but his sunglasses were missing from his face, and his left eye was utterly missing. Ty did all he could to restrain a shout of horror, but it still strangled its way out of his throat. It should have left him dead, but since that was just a saying, he was still alive.

"_Jesus_, Sky, what happened to you?" Ty yelled, and Sky blinked, raising a hand to touch the left side of his face where the blood was dripping. The wound had definitely healed after he respawned, but that didn't quite mean that the blood and whatnot was still there. Because they were. And they scared the shit out of Ty.

...Not literally.

"What the hell happened?" Sky screamed, and suddenly Ty was screaming, and then everyone was screaming - to be fair, it's only the two of them in that area, so obviously and technically everyone in that area was screaming. Not everyone was screaming, gosh, that's stupid. Who knew where Bodil was at this point.

"Sky, get Seto!"

_There_ he is. Bodil had went so far that he had managed to run in a loop all the way round the map and back to where they were. It's one of those stupid maps again, where the ending was just listed in signs at the end and then looped back to the beginning so that you could play the map again. Seriously, who did that?

...Shut up, Speedrunner Jim. No one likes you.

And so it was in that manner that Sky was dragged to Seto's house. They banged on his door, and Seto eventually swung it open, took one rather unamused look at Sky, and immediately pronounced that he was unable to do anything about it. He can't exactly fix a wound that had already occurred and healed itself.

If you can find a doctor that can do that without any transplants, good for you, but for my sake they don't exist. Boom.

So Sky moped around for a little bit, keeping around Bodil because Bodil's laugh always made _him_ laugh for some unholy reason, and managed to cheer up and then he went back to Seto's. Bashing his door down on the way on accident. Or at least he swears it was an accident. Ty can fix it.

"Transplant a jewel into my eye socket," Sky says happily. "If I'm going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life, then I might as well look pretty, right?"

Seto shrugs and does so because... why not? He honestly had no reason to object. And if he didn't then Sky would come back again the day after and demand it again or something, just because he is just that stubborn about things. It might be good for some things and just isn't good for other things.

He was right, by the way. He looks absolutely fabulous. And so he doesn't even wear his sunglasses anymore, because the jewel in his eye tends to obstruct it and it's kind of hard to see anything with only one eye plus people kept mistaking him for being blind.

Stereotypical assholes.

_Universe unlocked: Jewel-Eye Sky_


End file.
